


Abstinence Jack

by sunlight



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Abstinence, Crack Treated Seriously, Daddy Kink, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Not following through on abstinence, Porn with minimal Plot, Rimming, Under-negotiated Kink, Virginity Kink, Virginity is a social construct but work with me here folks, Wedding Night, but it's not really their first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlight/pseuds/sunlight
Summary: Jack introduces a new kink without realizing the implications of what it really means for their relationship.Alternate Title: Absence makes the wood grow stronger
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Abstinence Jack

**Author's Note:**

> yeah ,ya;ll thought i was done with check please huh??? me too…....I don’t know guys, I don’t know. Enjoy!

Jack and Bitty walk down the hallway toward Jack’s bedroom— _their_ bedroom—though they’re not really walking; Bitty’s got his hands under Jack’s t-shirt, resting on his abs, pushing very forcefully, making Jack walk backwards.

Bitty shoves Jack up against the closed bedroom door. It startles him, the impact of it so soon—Jack thought he had _at least_ half the hallway left to stop this from going any further, but thankfully the door is still shut as a final line of defense. It’s going to suck locking Bitty out of the room, but if that’s what it takes to make sure this happens—or rather, that it doesn’t happen—then that’s what it takes. 

Bitty is groping his ass big time, and the distraction means he keeps getting the door open a sliver but not succeeding any further than that. Jack tugs the doorknob closed every time Bitty makes an attempt to open it, trying to appear innocuous.

“Bits,” Jack gasps. 

“C’mon, hun, time to have New Fiance Sex.”

Jack knows his face must do something really weird, because so does Bitty’s. It takes him a few moments to decode what Bitty is trying to tell him—facial expressions are hard, and Bitty’s got a pretty good poker face to begin with. 

Jack peels himself away from Bitty, puts his hands on Bitty’s shoulders, distancing them. There’s enough room for TWO jesuses between them, even. 

“Stay right here.” Jack turns on his heel and opens the door just a crack, only enough to let himself in, and snaps it shut behind him like he’s trying to keep a cat from running into a room where it’s not allowed. 

“Ooh, d’ya got a surprise for me?” Bitty calls through the closed door. 

He’s got a surprise for Bitty, all right...he’s just not sure Bitty’s going to like it. 

Jack does that thing where he goes blubbulbbulblulbubl and rubs his face with both hands. Two deep breaths. He grabs a random duffle from his closet, one he doesn’t use and won’t miss. He goes over to Bitty’s closet. He puts Bitty’s pajamas in it. It’s just a big T-shirt and a couple pairs of boxer briefs. 

Bitty’s toiletries are strewn across the double sink counter in the ensuite, (despite them having decided to Split the Counter Directly Down The Middle), so Jack takes a minute to collect the most important ones he thinks he remembers from Bitty’s nighttime and morningtime skincare routines. 

Lastly: Mr. Bun is placed very carefully into the bag. This is what makes it real, for Jack. He’s really going to do this. He zips it shut and then returns to Bitty in the hallway. 

Bitty is biting at his cuticles—a nervous habit they have in common—but he drops his hands when he sees what Jack’s carrying. 

“You’re breaking up with me?” Bitty’s not hysterical but his voice has that edge in it where Jack knows he’s trying to remain calm underneath the bout of anxiety bubbling inside his throat.

Fuck. He hadn’t considered the implications of this, how mixed these signals are that he’s been giving Bitty. He proposed _hours_ ago. They just got done with their celebratory dinner. This could be confusing. It already is confusing. 

“Shit.” Jack lets the bag’s strap slip from his shoulder, forgotten and unimportant compared to his boyfri—his _fiance_ ’s feelings. 

He ushers them both to the living room and they take a seat together on the long part of the couch, where Jack’s feet don’t hang off the end as long as he tucks his legs up a little bit in a complicated sort of pretzel cuddle situation that they both are familiar with. They fall into their spots without speaking. 

“I didn’t go about this in the best way, Bits. I’m so sorry.”

“Wait, so you _are_ kicking me out?”

“No!” Jack puts his hands up. “No, Bitty, we’re getting married. I love you.” He gulps. Time for the big reveal. “It’s just...I want to save myself until our wedding night.”

Bitty’s silent. It reminds Jack of the picture Bitty sometimes sends as a reaction to “Dumb Jack Texts”—the one of the Simpson’s television show daughter with her mouth wide open in shock.

“Honey…..we’ve...it’s...you know that ship has sailed? Neither of us have been virgins since we were in our teens, we’ve... _honey, my dick was in your ass this mornin’!”_ His southern tendencies often creep in along with intense emotions, Jack knows to expect that, but it’s still the most attractive thing he’s ever heard Bitty say each time it happens.

Jack steels himself. He is committed to this happening. "No, I've never let anyone touch me…down there."

Bitty lets out what appears to be a sexually frustrated grunt through his nose. "Is this just for tonight, like something hot you're doing to get me to ravage you? Because I am Green Light Go for that. Or—”

"No,” Jack tries to impart the seriousness with which he feels about the matter: "I truly want to wait until we're married to sleep together." 

"Again...” Bitty adds, pointedly, obviously intending Jack to follow the prompt.

“Yes, to sleep together.” Jack feels the rush of the fantasy choking him a bit, almost. He struggles to get the next words out, he’s so excited: “Our wedding night is going to be so… special!” 

Jack can imagine it, how good it'll feel to consummate their marriage. And he has imagined it—often. He’s found that masturbating is always better with an elaborate backstory to support the fantasy. A particular favorite is a re-imagination of their first kiss—that Jack made it happen a few weeks before graduation. Enough time to do the tentative touching and skirting around, to build up the tension. Then when Daydream Jack runs back to the Haus after the ceremony, it’s to deliver a life changing blowjob on the floor of his old bedroom in his cap and gown. And Bitty has to keep re-centering the hat because it’s made of that shit plastic cardboard situation that makes his skin itch. It's the little details that really get him going. 

But anyway. The consummation. He knows just how good it can be when you wait—he’s done it before. Waited. Enjoyed the teasing, the edging, the flirting, the grinding in the bathroom stall, the no hands allowed beneath the waist rule, pinching nipples to the point of blue balls. Never like this, though. 

It’s going to be even better with Bitty, once he’s on board. Once Bitty’s in charge, and can tell him off for breaking the rules. Not that he plans to break them fully, but he’s definitely not planning to be a Good Boy about this, and he needs Bitty to take over as the enforcer of the rules sooner rather than later. 

It all makes being the responsible one right now worth it. 

"Baby? You went somewhere else there for a minute. You all right?" Jack notices Bitty's hand pressed against his dress shirt. Bitty must've been gently stroking there for a while now; the friction he feels that's built up between his back and Bitty's skin is familiar, comforting. Warm. 

Jack refocusses his gaze on Bitty. “I’m right here with you.” He leans in, presses a wet, open-mouthed kiss to Bitty’s lips. He responds instantly, _instinctually_ , you could say, even, to Jack’s tongue in his mouth. It’s a handy trick when Jack needs Bitty to stop talking. When he needs the upper hand. 

“Jack??” Bitty manages to pull away for a second, a bewildered look in the way his eyebrows furrow. 

Jack doesn’t respond, just pulls Bitty in closer, cranes his neck so his mouth is positioned right at Bitty’s ear. He breathes heavily a few times, knowing how the hot air gets to him. Riles him right up. 

“Jack, what—”

“Don’t. Let. Me.” Jack growls each word out, and doesn’t give Bitty the chance to respond before he grinds down into Bitty’s lap. He’s relieved to feel that Bitty’s at least still sort of hard from earlier, still has his dick tucked up and under his waistband, so the angle is almost perfect and in a way, it’s almost better than perfect, because the scratch of their clothes makes it hurt in the right way, the way that—

Bitty pushes Jack off of him, interrupting his train of thought. He immediately nestles into Bitty’s neck to avoid the inevitable eye contact Bitty was trying to establish. “Jack, you have to learn how to talk about your sexual desires in plain english, or else how am i supposed to meet them?”

“Don wanna—” he mumbles into the crook of Bitty’s neck.

“Is...Is not talking about it,” Bitty gulps audibly, but it could just be Jack’s proximity to his throat. “Is that part of it?” 

Jack nods. 

“Me, just taking over? Giving you what you need?” Bitty’s voice gets gravely as he talks. He peels Jack away from his shoulder, gently. At last, their eyes lock. There’s a light in Bitty’s eyes, but it’s also like a darkness too, like he’s finally clued into exactly what’s going on here. To what Jack needs.

“Mhm,” Jack responds. It’s practically a whine. 

“Or, well, _not_ giving you what you need.” Bitty gives him a wry smile and pushes his pelvis against Jack’s for a moment, rocking their cocks together, teasing. “You’ll have to be a good boy for me, can you do that?” 

Jack just nods. Bitty’s always been excellent at rendering him speechless. 

“You’re going to wait…” Bitty puckers his mouth and his face follows suit. “Until _the wedding_ ,” Bitty grinds their hips together. “Which could be…” another grind: “ _years_ away?”

Jack’s blood runs cold in an instant. It’s a shock to his system which had been so warm just moments before.

He pulls back. “Bitty, we’re getting married this summer,” tumbles out of Jack’s mouth before he can stop himself, breaking the scene which had only just begun. “You always said you wanted a June wedding.” 

“Um, yes! But not _this_ June!”

Jack makes a ? face, he knows it without even seeing himself.

“Jack, June is literally three weeks away, how long do you think it takes to plan a wedding?” 

“Well we can hire—”

“—Not to mention giving our friends and family enough time in advance to take off work, make travel plans—” Jack tries to cut in but Bitty barrels through: “Not to mention I’m Too Young to Get Married, Jack!!!” 

“Who told you that? Who said that?”

“I’m saying that, Jack.” Bitty scoots over and Jack settles on the couch sort of half on top of his lap. “I figured we’d have a long engagement...y’know, let me get settled in Providence, get a job. A _career_ , even. Before we take that step.” 

Bitty rubs his palms up and down Jack’s arms as he speaks. The action helps Jack keep his breaths steady—does Bitty know that or did he just stumble on something helpful? Bitty probably did it intentionally, he’s smart like that. 

“Is that...is that an issue?” Bitty continues. 

“No!” Jack’s quick to respond; he wants to squash down the anxiety he hears in Bitty’s voice. “No, of course not… That’s not, well, that’s obviously not what I was imagining?” They both laugh small breathy laughs at that; _clearly_ they hadn’t been on the same page. “Bits, I want to be married to you. So badly. I’d get married tomorrow if we could.” Bitty smiles. Jack loves making Bitty smile. He continues: “But as long as it happens _someday,_ I can wait.” 

“By wait, do you mean…” Bitty’s smile is gone, replaced with his Concerned Face. “Wait to… have sex again?” 

“Oh!” Jack hadn’t meant it like that at all. “I didn’t mean it like that at all!” 

“Thank fucking god” Bitty grits out through his teeth as he reaches out to tug Jack back onto his lap fully. “Because if we didn’t get to have New Fiance Sex tonight…” Bitty shivers. It’s like he can’t even complete the thought, it’s so atrocious to him. 

And frankly, forgoing sex for more than three weeks is atrocious to Jack too. 

Jack swoops in with his mouth already slightly parted, and they’re all wet lips and tongue and suction and heat and pressing hips and then Bitty’s pulling back soon, too soon— _far too soon._

Jack makes a desperate noise, wind whistling out of his mouth. 

“Baby, do you want me to teach you how to give a blowjob?” 

Jack’s pupils dilate; he can’t see but he knows they do. Bitty’s leaning into the fantasy without Jack having to ask. _God th_ ey are so compatible! Jack really lucked the fuck out with Bitty. 

“Hmm?” Bitty enquires again. 

Jack nods so fast he might consider getting himself checked out for whiplash in any other circumstances. But not now; now, Bitty is going to teach him how to give a blowjob. His first ever. 

Bitty scoots away from him, makes to stand up from the couch, but Jack’s reflexes kick in and he’s able to grapple Bitty back on top of him for another languorous make out session. 

Bitty puckers his lips just so, opens them wider and sloppier. Jack responds in turn, leaning in and letting saliva drip between their mouths with abandon. Bitty sucks his tongue into his mouth, kindly but forcefully, and it’s not long until Jack’s lust catches up to him, and he’s pushing Bitty away.

A finger—no, _two_ fingers—push their way into Jack’s mouth before he can say anything. 

“I know exactly the perfect position, baby, it’s going to feel so good for me.” Bitty says as he pushes his fingers in and out of Jack’s mouth languidly.

Jack just moans around Bitty’s fingers as they speed up. 

Bitty guides him to lay on his back, feet toward the cushions, neck resting _just so_ on the edge of the couch. Fuck, this is one of his favorite positions, if only because Bitty can just absolutely use his throat, thrusting in and out at the perfect angle. Bitty’s cock isn’t huge, but it’s certainly not small, so anything they can do to alleviate Jack’s gag reflex is very welcome. 

Bitty stands with little aplomb, pulling off his shorts and underwear in the same movement. 

“Do you like the idea of me taking what I need from you?”

Jack nods insistently. 

“I’m going to,” Bitty says. “But don’t worry, I’ll take care of you, Daddy will make you feel good too.” 

With that simple word, something—light and color and some other sensory experience he can’t describe with words—explodes behind Jack’s eyes. Next thing he knows there’s the head of Bitty’s cock at the back of his soft palette. 

And fuck. Bitty’s talking at him, giving him instructions as he begins to move. Jack catches only snippets of it, his ears crackling with euphoria. 

“Jack—” Bitty says after a while, and his stern voice pulls Jack’s attention fully toward his voice. “Touch yourself,” Bitty says, pausing his thrusting along with the instructions. “Show me how you make yourself feel good.” 

If there wasn’t cock and balls in his face, Jack would have groaned in the most embarrassing way, but his throat contracting around Bitty must do _something_ because he responds with a noise that’s practically a squeak. One of the ones Jack knows Bitty’s embarrassed of, not that he’d ever say. Jack just tilts a tiny bit, opens his throat deeper, lavishing against Bitty’s cock in adoration.

And honestly, it’s laughable that they’re pretending like thisis Jack’s first blowjob, it took him months to learn how to deepthroat like this, for such an extended period of time. 

Remembering to push down his bottoms at last, Jack gets his hand around his cock, finding it dripping with a fair amount of precome. He works himself easily, like it’s second nature, and puts all of his attention into the blow job of Bitty’s life. 

They’ll re-enact a true first blowie another time, all soft and tender and little embarrassed kisses and licks and nudges and _fuck._ Jack is close at the thought of it. 

“Mbm-Mhhhhy,” Jack tries to call Bitty’s name, to warn him of the impending volcanic eruption located in the general surroundings of Jack’s torso, but he’s too late. He thrusts his hips off the couch, putting him at the perfect downward angle, and there’s come pulsing out onto his chest, his face, onto _Bitty’s_ crotchand it’s the hottest thing that Jack has ever experienced. 

“Ohh,” Bitty shudders, “my...lord.” His voice is shaky, so Jack brings up his hand to grope at Bitty’s balls. They’re tight in his hold, and then before he knows it there’s a second volcanic eruption of the night, this time located in the general surroundings of Jack’s tonsils. 

He doesn’t cough because he’s a pro, and he’s not pretending like he’s never done this any longer. Coming takes Jack out of his fantasy worlds pretty immediately, usually transporting him directly into Soft Loving Spouse who wants to hold Bitty but After they Get Cleaned Up and Dried Off and Under a Blanket World. It’s blissful. 

\--

x

\--

“Okay, Mister. This door is locked, you hear me?” Bitty knocks a fist against the wooden door on his side of their conjoined suites. “So don’t even try.” 

Bitty shuts the door, winking at Jack through the crack in the door jamb before it closes all the way. The lock is audibly engaged. 

“Now you, sweetheart.” Bitty’s not quite yelling, but he speaks loudly to be heard through the door. “I don’t want to be tempted by your phat ass to come over there and break our promise.”

Jack rolls his eyes a little but complies with the instructions. It’s cute how much Bitty is getting into it, but right now Jack just wants to sleep. The rehearsal dinner earlier in the evening was fun and it’s left him drained of all of his social-emotional energy. Plus: he can’t wait to be married to Bitty, and the sooner he goes to bed the sooner it’s the day of their wedding. One more sleep till Bitty!

-

A bit later, Jack’s paging through an e-library book on his phone, hair damp from his shower, settled under the soft blankets of his lonely queen size bed. His phone buzzes with a text, and thank god it does, because he absorbed approximately zero words of the chapter he’d been attempting to make his way through. 

**Bitty**

[11:32 PM]: I love you. 

Aw! Jack’s smile is immediate. Bitty’s so sweet. He can’t even stand to go more than...however long it took Jack to get ready for bed. He wasn’t keeping track, honestly. 

He tippy-taps out a response: 

**Jack**

[11:33 PM]: I love you too! I can’t wait to be your husband. Sleep well. 

The response takes a bit, and it honestly catches Jack a little bit off guard that it comes at all—he had interpreted Bitty’s _I love you_ to mean he was drifting off to sleep. 

**Bitty**

[11:39 PM]: I can’t wait to finally fuck my husband 😍

**Bitty**

[11:40 PM]: Tap to download MMS Message

Oho. Jack repositions himself in bed up on his elbows now that he’s got a better understanding of what’s going on. He taps, and the download takes seemingly forever before it appears and _damn._ It’s amazing what such a simple photo can do to him. 

Nothing is actually out on display in the image; it’s yet another modest shot of Bitty teasing himself, like the ones he’s been getting for the past two months while they’ve been playing this... game. This extended fantasy. Bitty takes his role very seriously, which makes everything so much more immersive for them both.

Jack can’t imagine that other couples who saved themselves for marriage would text like this the night before their wedding. This can’t be the norm. Plus, every move that Bitty makes is calculated and intentional and planned, made to torment Jack in moments like these. It’s so hot!

He finds himself across the room in an instant, wrenching open his door to the conjoined room. He checks the knob to see if Bitty’s is truly locked. It’s not.

With a deep breath, he pushes the door open. Bitty has that Look on his face, like Jack has fallen right into his trap. There’s a maroon blanket pooled around his waist, but by the looks of it, it’s the only thing covering him. 

He places a knee on the edge of the bed before he realizes he’s moved toward it. 

“Ah, ah, ah.” Bitty chastises him. “You don’t want to be punished for breaking the rules, do you?”

Jack’s head hangs in deep, burning, sexy shame. Wow. Bitty knows how to push his buttons with exponentially more mastery than at the beginning of these two months. Well, their whole relationship, honestly, he’s just been getting better and better. He’s playing Jack like a pipe organ, with all those valves and tubes and airways and keys and whatever else is on a pipe organ, Jack doesn’t really know nor does he really care. 

Bitty cocks his head when Jack lifts his to make eye contact, and Jack remembers that Bitty’s waiting for an answer. 

“What if I _want_ to be punished?” He mumbles, gripping his lip with his teeth in an attempt to fatten it up and thus, sweeten the deal. 

“Then it wouldn’t be much of a punishment, would it?” Bitty asks. 

Jack shakes his head. 

“Take off your clothes and come here,” Bitty orders. 

When he’s situated on top of Bitty’s lap, Jack has to distract himself before he does something they’ll both regret. He conjures up images to focus on instead of the feeling of his cock touching Bitty’s through this thin blanket that might as well not even be there; it's so threadbare. He tries to think about hockey, but hockey just makes him think of Bitty.

Forcing his mind to the least sexy place he can think of—rehab—brings back the vivid memory of being curled around a thick black book, enraptured with the words. He can’t stifle the guffaw that bubbles up at the memory. 

Bitty stills under him. “Hon? What’s so funny?” 

“It’s—” another laugh erupts from Jack. “I’m sorry, it’s so stupid,” Jack can hear the Canadian accent heavy on his tongue, always coming out with brute strength when he’s getting hot and heavy with his boy. “You know in the Eclipse book,”

“—Excuse me did you just—” Bitty speaks over him. 

“—the scene where Bella tries to seduce Edward and he’s like—”

“Jack!” 

“I’m sorry! It just, it appeared in my head! I can’t believe I never—oh my god,” Jack moves over and grabs Bitty’s phone from his bedside table, dropping the charger on the ground without any care. 

He types in “eclipse pdf google drive” and hits search, scanning the results, trying to keep his hysterical laughter in.

Bitty peers over him but Jack shields the screen from his view, or at least, he tries to— 

“Absolutely not!” Bitty’s laughing too. “You are _not_ reading the _Twilight Books_ to me in bed the night before we get married.” 

Jack protests as Bitty wrestles his phone back. “Aw, but Bitty!” 

“You are ridiculous!” Bitty’s grin gives him away. “I love you,” he says, after a few moments, softly, sighing it out.

That’s his cue. 

Jack grins and leans down to kiss Bitty on the forehead, a long, lingering, wet, smooch.

“See you in the morning.” Jack whispers into his skin, giving one last mwah before he pulls away. 

Bitty’s hand instantly goes up to wipe at the spit there. “Disgusting, Jack, you are absolutely—” Bitty’s words break apart into laughter again. “—Go take your phat ass to bed, baby.” He accompanies this with a slap on aforementioned ass, and Jack squeezes his arms tightly just once more before he leaves his fiance in bed alone for the night. 

“I love you,” Jack whispers, _again_. “I love you so much.”

“Save it, mister!” 

They lock eyes, matching smiles adorning their faces, and Jack reluctantly removes his arms from around his boy. 

“I’ll see you.” Jack says as he closes the door almost all the way. “I love you,” he calls out through the slit once more, this time in a sing-songy voice. “I love you so much!” 

“You sap!” The laughter bubbles in Bitty’s voice. “Go to bed,” he says, trying to sound Stern and Top-y, but his goofy grin betrays the image. 

And what an image it is for Jack to think of, fondly, as he drifts off to sleep for the last time as an unmarried man.

\-- 

X

\-- 

Jack unzips his garment bag to get dressed for the wedding to see another, smaller garment bag hanging inside. It’s one he doesn’t recognize, but he knows what he hopes is inside.

In the garment bag is: a fully functional black lace garter belt. Meant to be clipped to: long, soft, fishnet stockings. Also included: a set of really sexy black underwear like meundies micromodal type, not anything too scratchy. The garter is itchy enough 

Jack gets dressed, putting on all his undergarments with a lump high in his throat but not like he’s going to cry, it’s like he’s going to scream because it’s so sexy. This whole thing has him going hard, and it’s only 10am. 

Jack sits through the ceremony and the reception just waiting to get fucked. It’s literally all he can think about; literally the only thing on his mind is how bad he needs to get dicked down, what the fuck. He would feel guilty for it, for ignoring most of the words the justice of the peace says during their ceremony, if not for Bitty broadcasting the exact same emotions with his facial expressions. 

Their vows are thinly veiled dirty talk, and the audience is probably embarrassed to have to listen to them with their own two ears, though Bitty earns a couple Woop!s from Shitty, which diffuses the tension with a full-group moment of laughter. 

After the reception, in which all Jack can think of his Bitty’s dick in his ass Bitty’s dick in his mouth Bitty’s dick in his hands, Bitty’s _come_ all over the same places, they’re only a little bit tired. Because their plan had gone exactly right, and they were able to sneak out way earlier than is couth for newlyweds who should probably spend some time thanking their friends and families for coming and celebrating this special day with them. 

A bellhop brought their belongings up to the honeymoon suite at some point during the day, so when they get to the huge room, Bitty wastes no time in grabbing a change of clothes and heading right to the bathroom. 

“One sec’, sweetheart, I’ve just got to wash up quick.” Bitty pauses right before he shuts the door and drops a not so casual: “Oh, there’s one more thing for you, it’s in that little bag right there.” Bitty wiggles his fingers in the direction of a table set up with a discreet white box, like the type from a really fancy bougie clothes store. 

The lock to the bathroom clicks as Jack is yanking open the box to find—fuck. FUCK. To find the most delicate, beautiful black lace veil. 

“Everything alright in there honey?” Bitty’s voice is SoooOOooo innocent, the bastard pretending he has no idea what this is all doing to Jack—all of it combined, the virginity stuff, Bitty ordering him around, his praise kink—Bitty’s hitting literally all of it in one fell swoop. Bitty’s picked out Jack’s head to toe full outfit (including undergarments) a scant three or four times over the past years. So this is really getting to Jack. 

“Remember honey, you’re not taking anything off, you’re just adding to it.” 

Jack goes to the mirror to place it over his face, and though he feels foolish for a moment, the bubbling champagne in his stomach reminds him that he actually looks pretty fucking hot in this. 

“Are you ready?” Bitty asks after another few minutes of Jack sitting incredulously, lost in his thoughts, staring at his own stunning visage, appreciating how he looks, and liking how it feels to appreciate how he looks.

“YES I’m ready!” Jack nearly yelps as his brain catches up with what Bitty asked. “I didn’t know you were waiting for me to tell you!”

Bitty doesn’t respond, just opens the bathroom door and saunters out. He stops in his tracks, however, when Jack turns to look at him and they make eye contact through the veil. 

“Oh!” Bitty lets out, quiet, like he didn’t mean to let it slip.

Bitty’s eyes darken, or lighten, or something, Jack can’t tell because he’s being pressed against the foot of the bed at once, and Bitty goes right to work on getting him undressed. The jacket, the tie, the button down— it’s all strewn everywhere before he knows it.

Bitty presses his hands to Jack’s chest, his palms warm against the skin there. His fingers trail down, and they fiddle with Jack’s piercings. 

“I wouldn’t have expected a virgin to have their nipples pierced,” Bitty says, whispering it directly into Jack’s ear. 

“Just because I haven’t had sex doesn’t mean I don’t know what I like,” Jack teases. He hasn’t let himself go yet, still thinking of tonight as a fantasy thing he’s excited about; the ~scene~ hasn’t really started yet

“I think I can figure out what you like just fine, baby.” With that, though, Jack’s ready to Go.

Bitty sits on Jack’s lap and their hips touch. With the pressure of their hard cocks pressed against each other, the outfit scratching him, Jack’s damn certain he’s going to burst waaaay too soon. That wouldn’t be a very good first impression. Jack leans into the fantasy a little bit more, pushing his headspace. 

“I was thinking...maybe you could finally teach me how to suck your cock, first?” Jack’s gotten much better at articulating his desires, just like Bitty’s gotten better at anticipating them. 

“I had the same thought.” Bitty pets his cheek through the veil with his thumb, pulling back from his lap. “Why don’t you kneel at the side of the bed?” 

Jack nods. He trusts Bitty to take care of him, to teach him well. 

Bitty, the sneaky bastard, somehow manages to get his underwear off by the time Jack’s got a pillow situated under his knees at the foot of the bed. He scoots down, cradling Jack’s body in between his legs, his face gently nestled in his two palms. 

They make eye contact—fierce, strong deep eye contact—while Bitty takes the veil off, and wow, Jack imagines it was probably pretty expensive for the mere minutes it remained on, but damn if it wasn’t worth it. 

“I won’t hurt you.” Bitty says, perhaps mistaking the look in Jack’s eyes for fear, or trepidation, or something else.

Jack lets out a sigh. “I know,” he says, and he can hear how dreamy his voice sounds. It feels good to be back here, in this room, in this space, with his _husband_. 

“You already know how to touch me,” Bitty says, re-establishing their baseline for the fantasy, what they had agreed upon way before all of this. “I know you remember _that_ night, where we jacked each other off, when we broke our pre-wedding vows, our _promise_ , because we couldn’t Wait to get our hands on each other.” 

Bitty pulls Jack by the chin over to the head of his cock and he finds that his hand rises to the base of Bitty’s cock with an automaticity that he pretends is instinct.

“Why don’t you start out by taking just the tip into your mouth? Just suck on it a little bit” Bitty says.

Jack complies, greedy for the taste he’s been craving for literal months, but in his head it feels longer, it feels like forever, like he’s never done anything like this. “Oh, honey.” Bitty’s voice is “You’re so sweet...don’t go too far or you’ll gag,” he cautions as Jack tries to push deeper.

Bitty’s dick pops out of his mouth with an obscene noise. “Am I doing a good job?” Jack asks, and he doesn’t even have to pretend like he’s shy about doing so. 

“Baby you’re doing _so_ good, I’m so proud of you.” Bitty scratches at the base of Jack’s head, tugging the hair there to bring him ever so gently back toward his dick. “Why don’t you try licking me now?”

Jack follows instructions as Bitty guides him through different ways he can use his mouth, on his balls, on the shaft, the head. He emphasizes the vein on the underside of his dick, shows Jack how to follow it with his tongue. Jack takes Bitty into his mouth again and practically throws his face at Bitty’s groin, hard. But not too far at risk of gagging, because that would be so embarrassing, and this angle doesn’t lend itself to anything deeper. 

“Take off your pants.” Bitty’s voice is demanding, stern again. 

Jack pulls away with less of an obscene pop but a pop nonetheless. He doesn’t break eye contact as his pants come off, kicked to a far corner of the room, or maybe right next to him, Jack couldn’t say because he doesn’t care at all where they are right now, all that matters is Bitty, Bitty Bitty, Bitty, Bitty’s dick, Bitty’s dick in his mouth, in his ass. 

“Alright,” Bitty readjusts how he’s sitting on the bed, making room next to him where he pats the bed. “There’s something I’ve always wanted to do to you, something that I can’t believe I finally get to do to you.” 

“Wasn’t that good? I thought you said I was doing good?” 

“Baby you were, you did so good, I just don’t want to hurt your jaw! That was so, so good and you’ll get to keep doing it for the rest of our lives together.” And _fuck._ The look on Bitty’s face is just reverent, like he’s found christ inside of Jack’s eyes. He knows the feeling; he looks the same way at Bitty.

“You got me ready with your mouth, so I’m going to do the same thing for you, before I finally get inside of you.” 

With a groan, Jack assumes the position that he knows all too well from the hours and hours of gay porn he’s consumed, . Bitty must have figured it out somehow, seen his search history on their shared desktop computer. Known that he was desperate for this.

Some part of Jack’s underwear, the garter, something, snags on something as Bitty yanks it down past his thighs, and he hears a tearing sound. “Don’t worry baby, I’ll buy you another pair, you just looked so beautiful that I just couldn’t wait,” Bitty grumbles into his lower back. His warm breath dances over the top of his crack. 

Bitty parts Jack’s ass cheeks, and he’s never felt quite so exposed, but also cared for and loved and protected all at the same time. A cool jet of air passes from his taint to his spine, and a shiver follows all the way to his shoulders and neck and head, which shake against the bed where he’s stuffing his face into a pillow.

Wet lips kiss his puckered up asshole, making him shiver, but Bitty soothes the shakes out of this body with his simple touch, using his thumbs to pull his cheeks further apart. 

Bitty’s tongue—flat, soft, and _wet_ —presses against him, lapping at him repeatedly. His mind is honestly, truly, floating twenty feet above the bed while Bitty rims the life out of him.

Thumbs migrate toward his hole, pulling him apart so that Bitty can reach further inside. Soon, his tongue is joined by discreetly lubed up fingers instead.

There’s one finger, two, three four five six how many fingers does a human being even have, Jack can’t tell because it’s so good and he can barely think. There are so many digits moving independently in him, hitting his prostate with a rhythm that renders him completely useless to do anything but moan. 

Bitty keeps his face close, lapping around his fingers at anything he can reach.

“Please, please, can you please, oh—please, _Daddy_ ,” Jack moans the word into the pillow, still embarrassed to say it himself. “I’m ready.”

Bitty doesn’t say anything, just grunts as he positions his cock to push into Jack from behind. He grasps Jack’s hips as he slides in, and it’s so wet, Bitty is so good, he’s so amazing, how did Jack get so lucky with a husband like this? 

Bitty fucks him. Hard. The girth stretches him, he hasn’t put anything inside of himself—not even his own fingers—in so long. He’s been good. He needs Bitty to tell him that he’s good. 

Right on cue, Bitty chimes in with the praise: “Jack, honey, I’m so proud of you. You take me so well. My fingers,” he thrusts. “My tongue,” another thrust. “My dick,” a third, deep thrust accompanied by a roll of Bitty’s hips. 

Something tries to make itself known in Jack’s head, something almost poetic about how his feelings are as fluid as their hips crashing to meet, just as slippery as the lube and precome and spit that covers them both. He can’t quite make it into words but he hopes that this feeling, this ecstasy-like state, isn’t just a one time thing.

Bitty does _something_ that pushes Jack over that final precipice. What specifically? Jack couldn’t say. But he finds himself sent somewhere else for a moment, body and mind alike sending buzzing feelings up and down his fingers and toes and spreading out to his whole body and and and—and when he’s back, he’s spent and covered in his come, and probably some of Bitty’s too, both nestled against the absurd number of pillows at the head of the bed.

Bitty is staring at him fondly, his forefinger trailing slowly on Jack’s chest. “Did you just black out?” He asks with a smile. 

“I straight up think I might have.” Jack lets out a small laugh. “That was wild.” Jack can feel himself coming down from the adrenaline high, the sweat cooling on his forehead and his neck. 

“Well, now that we’re married, we can fuck as much as we want, so don’t you think for a second that I’m done with your sexual initiation.” 

Like that, Bitty pulls him right back into the illusion, which has never happened to Jack, he’s never ever been able to sustain a fantasy so soon again after coming. Wow. 

Bitty has a sly grin on his face. “You’ve got so much to learn, and now we have all the time in the world.” 


End file.
